Sakura Untuk Sasuke: Cinta Tak Kenal Menyesal
by Rachel Cherry
Summary: Love means never having to say you are sorry. Cinta gak kenal kata "menyesal". Karena emang pada dasarnya cinta diberi bukan untuk disesali./Sakura's POV. AU.


**Sakura Untuk Sasuke: Cinta Tak Kenal Menyesal**

 ** _Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_**

 _Cinta Tak Kenal Menyesal oleh Rachel Cherry G._

 **Drable. Plotless. Monolog. Bahasa gak baku. OOC. Sakura's POV.**

.

* * *

.

.

Cinta….

Cinta itu anugerah, kan? _Love means never having to say you are sorry._ Cinta gak kenal kata "menyesal". Karena emang pada dasarnya cinta diberi bukan untuk disesali.

 _God already plan this way. The way I'm falling for you, with no condition or how it happens. I have no idea. Just because of you. Whatever and whoever you are. That's all in well packaging. Destiny is already set on God's constellations. Then because of it, regret will be an unexcused part from love._

Aku gak nyesel pernah suka atau jatuh cinta ke kamu. Oke, dulu aku pernah nangis gegulungan kek anak kecil yang diambil permennya. Aku tau aku udah ngelakuin hal bodoh karena nangis sampai sebegitunya. Tapi disisi lain, nangis pada saat luka batin parah adalah obat termanjur yang bisa aku lakukan.

Aku gak punya ide kenapa aku bisa begitu. Dari semua bagian yang udah aku lalui. Mulai kali pertama aku menyadari perasaan ini, lalu memerhatikanmu dengan detail yang gak bisa aku bayangkan bisa kulakukan, lalu melihatmu menemukan kesenangan lain dan aku mulai mencemburuinya, dan…. patah hati saat kamu memilih yang lain.

Aku gak habis pikir, kenapa aku pernah sedangkal itu. Biasanya aku selalu bertindak rasional dan terkontrol. Dan itu? Semua diluar radar kekuatanku. Aku gak bisa mencegahnya. Dan itu karena kamu. Tapi sayangnya, kamu gak bisa juga disalahkan. Jadi setelah itu, lama-lama aku dapat pencerahan sendiri. Oh, kenapa aku bisa suka sama kamu? Padahal dulu aku gak ada rencana mau suka sama kamu. Kamu bukan tipeku.

Diluar kuasaku.

Kalau diluar kuasaku, jadi ini campur tangan siapa? Tuhan. Iya kan? Tuhan yang mengizinkan rasa ini ada. Dan Tuhan gak pernah asal ngasih apapun sama umatnya. Pasti semua ada buntutnya, ada hikmahnya. Aku suka kamu, aku anggap sekarang adalah takdir. Aku tahu dulu rasanya sakit banget menerima kenyataan.

 _Fresh scars with tears surround. Tears are salty, when it compared with scars, how is it going?_

Gak kebayang kan, perihnya kek apa? Nah. Habis fase itu, hati udah rada longgaran dikit, aku mulai bisa baca situasi. Gak ada yang harus disalahin. Kan takdir. Ngapain lempar-lempar kesalahan dan menghakimi dalam diam? Mulai deh, _chin up_ , buka hati. Senyum lama-lama tambah lebar lagi. Hati yang sumpek lama-lama pulih dengan sendirinya. _Say_ 'hi' kemana-mana, senyum gak di lupa. Mulai _enjoy_ balik ke rasionalitasku yang dulu lagi…

Pelan-pelan aku mulai bisa control diri aku lagi. _And thennnnn_ , aku menyadari satu hal penting. Oke, _move on_ , dan kayaknya lama-lama aku mulai berhasil. _You make it,_ Sakura!

 _Move on_ ku ini tipe yang kalo ditanya "Masih ada rasa ke dia?" jawabannya "Masih lah." Hahahaha.

Kenapa aku jawab gitu? Karena aku gak menyesal. Bisa dibilang, aku menikmati setiap sesinya. Sesi bahagia dan berseri-seri karena tiap hari selalu ketemu sama dia, lihat senyumnya, lihat aksinya, semuanya.

Sesi sedih saat aku berpikir kalau aku bakal ditinggalin dan gak ada artinya bagi dia, sesi sakit saat dia sama yang lain, sesi haru karena dia selalu sayang sama aku… Semuanya. Aku menikmatinya.

" _Masih lah"_ emang terkesan berharap. Iya, aku masih berharap pada orang yang sama kok. Aku masih punya banyak waktu untuk merasakan pengalaman yang lebih dari yang aku tulis di atas dari cowok lain di luar sana. Aku masih punya banyak waktu untuk menguji mana cinta yang bisa bertahan sampai akhir. Makanya, aku gak mau menghilangkan cinta-cinta yang pernah kupunya.

Yah, intinya, aku tahu aku gak menyesal.

 _So, love_ _ **always**_ _means never having to say you are sorry,_ kata Erich Segal di Love Story-nya. Kalimat itu udah aku stabilo-in tebel-tebel di kamusku.

.

.

.

Aku tahu, kalau dulu kamu suka aku, Sasuke. Tapi sekarang? Kau sudah dengannya, terlihat bahagia.

Aku ikut senang melihat kamu bisa senyum, gak murung terus kalau dekat-dekat denganku. Aku cukup senang ada Neji, Sai, dan kadang Kak Sasori yang bergantian mengisi hari-hariku.

Mungkin…. Aku bisa membuka hati ke salah satu dari mereka? Hahaha…

Semoga kamu bahagia deh, sahabatku yang ganteng!

.

* * *

 _-Sakura untuk Sasuke-_

* * *

 _._

 **Credit: Love Story © Erich Segal**


End file.
